Relámpagos en Sídney
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Te dormirás antes de la medianoche y no notarás cómo el tiempo se detiene.


**Exención de Responsabilidad.** Ni _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club_ ni _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ ni _High Speed!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kôji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

" _El treinta de junio el tiempo se parará, pero no hay que preocuparse: será sólo un segundo"._ Este es el encabezado que ronda por estos días en los portales de noticias y entretenimiento y fue el que me inspiró a escribir _**Relámpagos en Sídney**_. Más aclaraciones, al final de la historia.

.

* * *

.

 **Relámpagos en Sídney.**

.

.

Aun cuando Haruka encaja la llave incorrecta en la cerradura, continúa sonriendo.

La puerta se abre al tercer intento y la bolsa dorada de Nagisa se reclina lentamente hasta quedar tendida en el piso al perder su punto de apoyo. De ella escapan panes de melón y pasteles sorpresa de Iwatobi-chan cuidadosamente envueltos en celofán de colores. _Uno por cada año, Haru-chan,_ había dicho su amigo. _Para que te acuerdes de mí y de Rei-chan en los recesos de tu entrenamiento._ Haruka los reúne; contar diecinueve sólo hace que sus mejillas jalen un poquito más de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Nagisa se ha comido dos en el camino.

Cruza el umbral y pone seguro a la entrada de su departamento. La brisa del verano es fresca y se cuela por la ventana que deja abierta todas las mañanas al salir al Centro de Alto Rendimiento de la Universidad de Tokio para que Rin pueda, una hora después, despertarse todos los días con la vibrante luz del sol.

Oye música desde la habitación y sabe que Rin ya está allí, esperándolo con los ojos adormilados. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Haruka, que en realidad fue una muy animada reunión en la cafetería universitaria cercana al apartamento de Makoto, se extendió dos horas allá de lo planeado debido a las instrucciones sobre los transbordos en el Metro que Nagisa impartió a Rei por mensajes, adjuntando fotos de la tarta de fresas que comía en ese momento. Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa se vieron obligados a ir a _rescatarlo_ de la caseta de objetos perdidos –literalmente– en la decimonovena estación en que su tren se detuvo, aquella donde el conductor anunció el fin del recorrido.

–Ya estoy en casa, Rin –anuncia y deja los presentes que ha recibido de sus amigos sobre la mesa del comedor. Rin contesta con una tos–. ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

–Hola, Haru –saluda–. Creo que me subió la temperatura.

Su voz le llega apagada a través de las paredes y Haruka comienza a desvestirse en su recorrido por el pasillo. Se detiene unos minutos en el baño para lavarse las manos, cepillar sus dientes y tratar de peinar su cabello. Coge el regalo de Rin, ese que recibió en su puerta esa mañana –Rin, ahora más que nunca, echa mano a sus ideas _románticas_ – y le quita la nota. Es un conjunto de pijama sencillo, compuesto por una polera con líneas ondulantes en celeste sobre el fondo blanco y pequeños peces estampados en naranjo, y un pantalón corto celeste. _No conseguí caballas o ese monstruo que tanto te gusta, pero está mejor que esas camisetas viejas tuyas que se deshilachan solas,_ le recuerda la caligrafía de Rin.

–Te tardaste –reprocha Rin al ver aparecer a Haruka dentro del cuarto, pero el falso enojo no dura mucho. Haruka está vistiendo las ropas que le regaló y eso le ilumina el rostro, a pesar del ligero brillo febril de sus ojos y lo sonrosado de la piel de sus mejillas–. Te queda bien –añade–. Aunque me gustaría quitártelo, lo prometo.

Rin, ahora más que nunca, es osado y hablador. La fiebre lo envalentona, piensa Haruka. O la distancia.

–Ya quisiera ver eso.

–Apuesto a que sí.

La carcajada profunda de Rin llena la habitación y sus intentos de sonar seductor y seguro de sí mismo se ahogan en un acceso de tos.

Haruka se sienta a su lado, recordando que su abuela solía acercar los labios a su frente para tomarle la temperatura cuando era un niño y se encuentra a sí mismo mirando fijamente un punto perlado de sudor en la frente de Rin, entre los mechones rojos de su cabello.

–Oye –dice Rin cuando ha recuperado el aliento–, ¿por qué te quedaste tan serio de repente?

Quiere besarlo. Ese lugar en su frente, esa boca molesta que no se calla. Salvaje, frenéticamente. Hacerlo cumplir sus promesas.

–Estoy cansado –responde Haruka y se mete entre las sábanas. Rin, al otro lado del colchón, ha pasado el día en cama por su bronquitis–. Tuvimos que recorrer todo Tokio para traer de vuelta a Rei.

–Lo sé, Nagisa envió un video –apunta Rin y le muestra la pantalla de su teléfono–. Ese guardia de seguridad sí que se toma en serio su trabajo, ¿no? –rió–. Makoto está al borde de las lágrimas por el sermón, mira. Ah, ahí se da cuenta de que Nagisa lo está filmando. ¿Cómo consiguieron que les devolvieran el móvil?

Charlan largo rato. Rin se ha acostumbrado a la dinámica de hacer preguntas amplias y recibir respuestas concisas, por eso pregunta todo. Si sus padres llamaron. Si el pastel era de crema de limón o de biscocho de limón. De qué color eran las velas.

Si desearía que él hubiese estado presente.

Haruka se acurruca en la cama. Ha olvidado cerrar la ventana y el aire frío de casi medianoche lo mantiene apenas despierto rememorando cada detalle de su día para Rin. Rin le hace un gesto para que lo espere un segundo mientras se acomoda entre las mantas y quedan frente a frente, Haru quiere _tanto_ besarlo que el suspiro que deja escapar su pecho, duele.

Haruka cierra los ojos.

–Haru, no te duermas –pide Rin en un murmullo somnoliento–. Hoy va a pasar algo importante, tienes que estar despierto para que lo notes.

–No estoy durmiendo, sólo tengo los ojos cerrados –replica Haruka. Sabía que saldría con algo como eso, que Rin era capaz de encontrar romanticismo hasta en la rotación desacelerada de la Tierra, que obliga, cada cierto tiempo, a agregar un segundo al 30 de junio para compensar que el planeta no gire a una velocidad constante y, es más, que esté yendo incluso más lento.

Por cosas como esas es que Rin es Rin. Por esperar a su lado las 23:59:59 del martes treinta de junio de dos mil quince, a que la manecilla de su reloj marque dos veces seguidas medianoche…

–Te vas a quedar dormido antes de las doce y no notarás cómo _el tiempo se detiene_.

…A pesar de que en Sídney ya sean casi las una de la madrugada.

Haruka abre los ojos y mira la pantalla de su computador portátil, ubicado en el lado de su cama que _pertenece a Rin,_ pero en el cual hace meses que no encuentra su olor.

23:59:54.

Rin, ahora más que nunca, es Rin. El Rin que, desde el otro lado del colchón en Australia, deja la videollamada activada toda la noche y la habitación de Haruka en Japón se ilumina por los relámpagos en Sídney. El Rin que cree que se puede detener el tiempo los últimos segundos del cumpleaños de _Haru_. El Rin al que _Haru_ quiere _tanto_ besar que duele; el Rin del que sólo necesita sentir la respiración acompasada y su nombre murmurado entre sueños, aunque esté al otro lado del mundo, para saber que…

–Feliz cumpleaños, Haru.

…Para saber que, si hay una persona _en la vida_ capaz de detener el tiempo, acelerar y ralentizar el curso de la Tierra, destruir las barreras de la distancia, esa persona, es él.

.

.

Fin.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Es 30 de Junio aún y Nanase Haruka cumple años, este _fanfic_ celebra su día. No quería que el título actuara como _spoiler_ de la historia, pero me pareció una frase tan precisa que no me pude resistir. Además, la inspiración se me acabó antes de elegir uno que no estuviera relacionado con los segundos.

La diferencia horaria entre Tokio, Japón (GTM+9) y Sídney, Australia (GTM+10) es de una hora, hasta donde sé. Las estaciones también varían: en Japón hoy es verano mientras que en Australia es invierno y está pronosticada lluvia para esta noche. Todo eso, sumado al segundo extra añadido a los relojes, me inspiró y espero haberlo escrito bien, que les haya gustado y les haya dejado una linda sensación~

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Adivinaron de inmediato que están comunicándose por medio de una videollamada? ¿Fue muy evidente? ¿Errores? ¿Críticas? ¿Les gustó? ¿No?

Muchas gracias por estar aquí y haber leído.


End file.
